Those Damn Akatsuki Pigs
by iNobody
Summary: Sakura had been living the boring, loyal life of a good shinobi. Until she met Akasuna no Sasori. He had taken her with him to the akatsuki clan, and she has fallen in love with him ever sincebut so has Monzemon, the puppet demon goddess...IT'S A BATTLE


--------------------Prologue------------------------

It was just a faded memory now. The thoughts still raced in Sakura's mind, even though it's been two months ever since.

_A young girl, looking about of 20 years of age._

_A young girl, with her tongue cut out for lying to the Goddess of Illusion, Sounasa. _

_A young girl…who was the infamous puppet demon._

_Monzemon wrung her icy cold hands around Sakura's throat. She choked, and coughed out blood. Monzemon was the Puppet Demon, the one that Sasori sold his soul to. When Sasori was pierced with two blades through his heart, he summoned her._

_She had easily slaughtered old lady Chiyo, but had decided to spare Sakura, once Sasori told her of Sakura's impressive skills. _

_But there they were now, Monzemon's black bangs covering her pale red eyes, her white hood and cloak swaying in the wind. Sakura gasped for air. It was too clogged. Sasori wrapped his arm around Monzemon's waist. "Please, my love. Spare this girl. She is nothing compared to you," he said soothingly. Monzemon's seething anger decreased. Sakura felt the tightened grip loosen._

"_Purge of Darkness…" Sasori whispered in Monzemon's ear. And with that, the puppet demon disappeared._

_Sasori turned around and picked up his akatsuki cloak. He slipped it over his bare chest, and started to walk away. He suddenly halted, and turned around. "Come." He ordered to Sakura._

_Sakura violently shook her head, too stunned to speak._

"_Heh…" Sasori smirked. He walked over, and Sakura felt his fingers squeeze her pressure point._

_**AN: YOUR PRESSURE POINT IS LOCATED ON THE BACK OF YOUR NECK, JUST ABOVE YOUR SPINAL CORD LINE. WHENEVER THE PRESSURE POINT IS BEING SQUISHED, THE PERSON TENDS TO BECOME UNCONSIOUS OR FAINT. (Don't do this…it's dangerous.)**_

"_Wha—what are you doing?" she said. Sasori only smirked._

"_You baaahstuuur---" Sakura's mouth felt groggy. Her whole lips went numb, and her speech slurred. The last thing she saw was Sasori picking her up, and then everything faded._

And here she was, the single flower blooming in the house of dirty akatsuki men.

---------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke the next day to a lot of clicking and beeping sounds. She rubbed her eyes and saw Kisame and Deidara sitting on the corner of her bed, their backs turned to her. Kisame held a gameboy in his hands, and he fiddled around with it.

She layed her head back down. She turned to her side, and opened her eyes. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee!" she screamed. Sasori was next to her on the bed. She looked at herself. She was topless and had no bottom, either. She screamed once more. Deidara got knocked off of the bed and she made Kisame get a game over. "DAMN SYSTEM!!!" Kisame thrust the gameboy on the wall, barely missing Sakura, and it broke into a million pieces.

Sasori awoke, and frowned. "What the heck?" was his calm answer. "Deidara…why the hell am I here?" Sasori turned to his partner. "Well, un. You looked like such a lovely couple, so in the night I sneaked you over here, hmm!" Deidara grinned.

"Where are my frickin clothes, Deidara!!" Sakura pulled her covers over her chin. "Well, you see---they had to be, uh,,,weapon-checked, so I gave them to –errr- Kisame for inspection. He misplaced them." Deidara rubbed the back of his head.

"Ate them you mean." Sasori said disgustedly as he got off of the bed. "Gimme some clothes!" she yelled. "Naah, I like you better this way."

"Give her the freaking clothes, Deidara." Sasori said.

"But I swear to god, Kisame ate---er, misplaced them!"

"Then go buy her some."

"Whaaaa--? Why me?!"

"I'm going to work on my puppet collection."

Sakrua never saw Sasori's puppet collection. She had always wanted to go down with him alone and watch him work. But she was too shy to ask.

You could say she had a tiny crush on him.

"Waga kinshou guujin…_my little doll…_see you later."

But she often disliked his anti-social-ness and hated when he would ignore her. Deidara picked Sakura up by her wrists and pulled her out of bed. She was in her underwear. He took off his cloak and gave it to her.

When they left, Sakura couldn't help but notice Kisame by the door. And she almost barfed when she saw his nosebleed.

"Where do you usually shop at, un?"

"I don't know…my old clothes were my mother's." Sakura said.

"Well then…let's go to a market or something, hmm."

Sakura and Deidara arrived at a shop called Ninja Co. Outlet, and entered it. Sakura saw many cute accessories, but the most eye-appealing thing she saw was a black dress, with the kind of sleeves that draped around your shoulder. It was skin-tight and went all the way down to her ankles. On it with red words said "Puppets are my Life."

She figured if she wore that, it would make Sasori fall in love with her.

Fat chance.

She knew she couldn't fight in that dress, so instead she settled for a white, sleeveless t-shirt with a huge golden belt. The t-shirt had a black peace crest on it, and she got matching black pinstriped shorts.

"I'm going to the fitting room, so wait out here." Sakura instructed Deidara.

She walked in, and not surprisingly, Deidara followed her. You could hear a "DEIDARA!" and a chuckle and then a kicking sound, and lastly a big crash.

The whole mall shook with those sounds.

Sakura came out in the cloak. "Okay, I like it." She said.

Deidara looked at the price. It was 10,000 yen. "Shit!" Deidara cried out. "Just steal it, pinky." Deidara always called Sakura "pinky". It was an annoying nickname. "Well, birdboy, (another nickname) I can't do anything unless you go BOOM-BOOM." She insulted him by talking to him like he was a five year old.

"Fine…" Deidara took out some clay and exploded the store. He and Sakura left. Sakura, after living with Akatsuki pigs, had learned to be quite naughty herself.

It may have been wrong, but damn…was it fun.


End file.
